B4FV101: Caretaker
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The alternate version to Caretaker...
1. Part One

**CARETAKER**  
**Part 1**

**Episode Synopsis**  
The Marquis ship and Voyager are pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker.

**Main Cast**  
Kate Mulgrew_ as Kathryn Janeway_  
Robert Beltran _as Chakotay_  
Roxann Dawson_as B'Elanna Torres_  
Brendan Fraser_ as Ian __Richards_  
Lisa Scott-Lee _as Jessie Rex-Annet_  
Jennifer Lien_ as Kes_  
Lene Marlin_ as __Danny Scott_  
Robert Duncan McNeill_ as Tom Paris_  
Ethan Phillips_ as Neelix_  
Robert Picardo_ as the Doctor_  
Tim Russ_ as Tuvok_  
Garrett Wang_ as Harry Kim_  
Ian Watkins_ as James Tay__lor-Stuart_

**Also Starring**  
Colleen Fitzpatrick_ as Faye O'Tani_  
Søren Rasted_ as Craig Anderson_  
Marion Ravn_ as Lisa Lillis_  
Will Smith_ as __Lee 'Chovi' Williams_  
Katie Stuart_ as Claire Lewis_

**Written**  
3rd September 2001 - 30th March 2002

**Episode Based In**  
September 2370 (early season 1)

**Salford Comprehensive (Manchester)**  
The school bell rang throughout the school halls. A few seconds later hundreds of teenagers were on their way to different classrooms. The corridor cleared about two minutes later. Two teenagers were the only ones left in the corridor. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was walking a lot faster towards a certain classroom. She stopped all of a sudden and she turned to face him.

"Come on, Lee! We're going to get in trouble again!" the girl yelled.

"So, it's not like we are at school for two weeks after today," Lee muttered.

"We'll not be going on work experience at all if you don't hurry up," the girl said and she walked into the classroom. Lee was forced to catch up with her and he entered the classroom.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom when they got in. The other members of the class, excluding the odd two, were causing trouble and talking loudly. The girl and Lee walked up to their desks and they sat down. Right on cue the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, Year 9," the teacher said in a cheerful manner.

Only a few responded. A few continued with their conversation.

"Ok, I've gotten all of your work experience sorted out, you'll be going tomorrow. Most of you will be working in similar work places though," the teacher said. She opened her large bag and she pulled out 24 PADDs. She started handing them out.

"I wonder where we're going, Claire," Lee whispered.

"I hope I'm not on my own, it's going to be a really boring two weeks," the girl said quietly. The teacher put a PADD on their two desks. They both looked at them. Claire's face dropped as she read the PADD. "Lee, where are you going?" Claire asked.

"It's so cool. I'm going to a starship," Lee replied.

"Which one?" Claire asked.

"Voyager, it's a new ship, supposably they've been assigned to find a renegade Marquis ship," Lee replied. He continued to read from the PADD.

"Oh well, at least we'll be together," Claire said.

"You're going too? That's even better!" Lee exclaimed. His face also dropped as he read the PADD further. "Oh, I was hoping I'd be on the Bridge, but I'm only in Sickbay. Well, can't be that bad," Lee said.

"Er, I'm on the Bridge," Claire muttered.

"That's not fair! I want to be on the Bridge!" Lee exclaimed.

"I don't want to be on a starship full stop," Claire muttered.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"I get space sickness easily," Claire replied.

"Well, I'm working in Sickbay. Everytime you get sick we could meet up in there," Lee said.

"Oh yeah. It's fun for you," Claire muttered.

"On the PADD is your meeting places. You must be on time, and be on your best behaviour," the teacher said.

**USS Voyager ****(The Shuttle Bay**  
The shuttle doors opened. Lee, Claire and another girl stepped out of the shuttle.

"Remind me to never go on a shuttle again," Claire muttered. They were all faced by an Admiral.

"Welcome to Voyager. I am Admiral Patterson. Before I assign somebody to show you to your quarters we have to make a quick stop at the transporter room. We are meeting your Captain there," the Admiral said.

"Oh cool, the Captain," Lee said happily.

"Oh please," Claire muttered.

"Before we go I need to know your names," Patterson said.

"Lee Williams sir," Lee said.

"Chovi," Claire muttered.

"No, Williams. I haven't been called Chovi in years," Lee said.

"Whatever. I'm Claire Lewis sir," Claire said. They all looked at the other girl. She was too busy looking at her feet. "Er, this is Faye O'Tani sir, she's always like this," Claire muttered.

"Yeah, she always acts like a freak," Lee said.

"She's not a freak, she just doesn't have any friends because she's shy," Claire said.

"She doesn't have any friends because she's insane," Lee said.

"We'd better get to the Transporter Room," Peterson said, ignoring Lee's comments. He turned around and he headed out. The other three quickly followed.

**Two**** hours later (in orbit of Earth)**  
**Sickbay**  
Lee was working at the console next to the door. Claire walked in and she walked over to Lee.

"A little help," Claire muttered.

"Space sickness, already?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, where's the doctors?" Claire asked.

"Hang on a sec," Lee replied. He walked over to the doctor who was treating a patient. "Sir, can I have some help," Lee said. The doctor nodded at the Vulcan nurse. She walked upto Lee.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Er, my friend has space sickness," Lee replied and he pointed at Claire. The Vulcan walked over to Claire and she scanned her.

"It's not space sickness. You've just got low blood sugar levels. I suggest you goto the Mess Hall and get something to eat," the Vulcan nurse said. She closed her tricorder and she walked away.

"Nice bedside manner," Claire muttered.

"I tell you what. I'm off for a 15 minute break in 10 minutes time. I could meet you at the Mess Hall," Lee said.

"Good idea. You'll probably would have finished by the time I find it," Claire said.

**The Penal ****Settlement**** (New Zealand)**  
A lot of the prisoners were working. One was working on his own.

"Tom Paris?" a hard voice said. The prisoner looked up to see who was speaking to him. It was a small skinny woman with a really bizarre bun in her hair. She had her hands on her hips. "Kathryn Janeway. I served with your father on the Al'Batani. I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk," the woman said.

Tom thought, "this woman reminds me of Peter Pan. That can't be hair on her head, it has to be a wig."

"About what?" Tom asked.

"About a job we'd like you to do for us," Kathryn replied.

"I'm already doing a job, for the Federation," Tom said.

"I've been told that the rehab commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me approval to discuss this issue with you," Kathryn said.

"Then I guess I'm yours," Tom said. He stood up.

Kathryn thought, "god this guy looks like a pervert. He was looking at me funny. Oh well, it's nothing that coffee can't cure. Mmm, coffee."

"Your father taught me a great deal. I was a science officer during the Arias expedition," Kathryn said as they both started walking nowhere in particular.

"You must be good. My father only accepts the best and the brightest," Tom said.

"I'm leaving on a mission to find a Marquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands a week ago," Kathryn said.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Tom muttered.

"Really?" Kathryn asked.

"I've never seen a starship that could maneuver safely through the plasma storms," Tom replied.

"You've never seen Voyager. We'd like you to come along," Kathryn said.

"You'd like me to lead you to my former colleagues. I was only with the Marquis a few weeks before I was captured, Captain. I don't know where most of their hiding places are," Tom said.

"You know the territory better than anyone we've got," Kathryn said.

"What's so important about this particular Marquis ship?" Tom asked.

"My chief of Security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last 6 days. He didn't," Kathryn replied.

"Maybe it's just your chief of security who's disappeared," Tom said.

"Maybe. That Marquis ship is commanded by another former starfleet officer, named Chakotay. I understand you knew him," Kathryn said.

"That's right," Tom muttered.

"The two of you didn't get along so I'm told," Kathryn said.

"Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet under principle. To defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary willing to fight for anyone who paid my bar tab. The trouble is he was right. I have no problem with helping you to track down my friends in the Marquis, Captain. All I want to know from you is what's in it for me?" Tom asked.

"You help us find that ship. We'll help you with your next outdate review," Kathryn replied.

"Uh huh," Tom muttered.

"Officially you'll be a starfleet observer during the mission," Kathryn said.

"Observer? Hell, I'm the best pilot you could have!" Tom exclaimed.

"You'll be an observer. When it's over you're cut loose," Kathryn said.

"Story of my life," Tom muttered.

**Voyager**  
**The Mess Hall**  
Claire walked through the main doors slowly. She looked relieved when she looked around the room briefly. There was no spare tables. She spotted Faye sitting on her own. Claire ordered something from the replicator and she walked over to Faye.

"Hi, can I join you?" Claire asked politely.

"Are you talking to me?" Faye asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am," Claire replied.

"Okay," Faye muttered and she got back to the PADD she was writing on. Claire put her food on the table and she sat down next to Faye.

"What are you writing?" Claire asked. Faye looked up again with the nervous look in her eye.

"A story," Faye replied

"When you finish it, can I read it?" Claire asked.

"I never get a chance to finish any story," Faye muttered.

"School gets in the way doesn't it. Is this why you never talk to anyone?" Claire asked.

"Er, maybe. Nobody likes me," Faye muttered.

"That's not true," Claire said.

"Oh, you're not sitting with her are you?" Lee asked as he walked upto the table.

"Quiet Lee," Claire said angrily.

"I'm not sitting with that freak," Lee said.

"She's not a freak," Claire said angrily.

"I think I'd better go," Faye muttered. She stood up and she quickly left the room.

"Thanks a lot, Lee. I was trying to help her," Claire said.

"What the hell for?" Lee asked.

"Typical boy," Claire muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lee asked. They both noticed that the ship was moving again. They felt it jump to warp.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Part Two

**CARETAKER**  
**Part 1**

**Episode Synopsis**  
The Marquis ship and Voyager are pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker.

**Main Cast**  
Kate Mulgrew_ as Kathryn Janeway_  
Robert Beltran _as Chakotay_  
Roxann Dawson_as B'Elanna Torres_  
Brendan Fraser_ as Ian __Richards_  
Lisa Scott-Lee _as Jessie Rex-Annet_  
Jennifer Lien_ as Kes_  
Lene Marlin_ as __Danny Scott_  
Robert Duncan McNeill_ as Tom Paris_  
Ethan Phillips_ as Neelix_  
Robert Picardo_ as the Doctor_  
Tim Russ_ as Tuvok_  
Garrett Wang_ as Harry Kim_  
Ian Watkins_ as James Tay__lor-Stuart_

**Also Starring**  
Colleen Fitzpatrick_ as Faye O'Tani_  
Søren Rasted_ as Craig Anderson_  
Marion Ravn_ as Lisa Lillis_  
Will Smith_ as __Lee 'Chovi' Williams_  
Katie Stuart_ as Claire Lewis_

**Written**  
3rd September 2001 - 30th March 2002

**Episode Based In**  
September 2370 (early season 1)

**Salford Comprehensive (Manchester)**  
The school bell rang throughout the school halls. A few seconds later hundreds of teenagers were on their way to different classrooms. The corridor cleared about two minutes later. Two teenagers were the only ones left in the corridor. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was walking a lot faster towards a certain classroom. She stopped all of a sudden and she turned to face him.

"Come on, Lee! We're going to get in trouble again!" the girl yelled.

"So, it's not like we are at school for two weeks after today," Lee muttered.

"We'll not be going on work experience at all if you don't hurry up," the girl said and she walked into the classroom. Lee was forced to catch up with her and he entered the classroom.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom when they got in. The other members of the class, excluding the odd two, were causing trouble and talking loudly. The girl and Lee walked up to their desks and they sat down. Right on cue the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, Year 9," the teacher said in a cheerful manner.

Only a few responded. A few continued with their conversation.

"Ok, I've gotten all of your work experience sorted out, you'll be going tomorrow. Most of you will be working in similar work places though," the teacher said. She opened her large bag and she pulled out 24 PADDs. She started handing them out.

"I wonder where we're going, Claire," Lee whispered.

"I hope I'm not on my own, it's going to be a really boring two weeks," the girl said quietly. The teacher put a PADD on their two desks. They both looked at them. Claire's face dropped as she read the PADD. "Lee, where are you going?" Claire asked.

"It's so cool. I'm going to a starship," Lee replied.

"Which one?" Claire asked.

"Voyager, it's a new ship, supposably they've been assigned to find a renegade Marquis ship," Lee replied. He continued to read from the PADD.

"Oh well, at least we'll be together," Claire said.

"You're going too? That's even better!" Lee exclaimed. His face also dropped as he read the PADD further. "Oh, I was hoping I'd be on the Bridge, but I'm only in Sickbay. Well, can't be that bad," Lee said.

"Er, I'm on the Bridge," Claire muttered.

"That's not fair! I want to be on the Bridge!" Lee exclaimed.

"I don't want to be on a starship full stop," Claire muttered.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"I get space sickness easily," Claire replied.

"Well, I'm working in Sickbay. Everytime you get sick we could meet up in there," Lee said.

"Oh yeah. It's fun for you," Claire muttered.

"On the PADD is your meeting places. You must be on time, and be on your best behaviour," the teacher said.

**USS Voyager ****(The Shuttle Bay**  
The shuttle doors opened. Lee, Claire and another girl stepped out of the shuttle.

"Remind me to never go on a shuttle again," Claire muttered. They were all faced by an Admiral.

"Welcome to Voyager. I am Admiral Patterson. Before I assign somebody to show you to your quarters we have to make a quick stop at the transporter room. We are meeting your Captain there," the Admiral said.

"Oh cool, the Captain," Lee said happily.

"Oh please," Claire muttered.

"Before we go I need to know your names," Patterson said.

"Lee Williams sir," Lee said.

"Chovi," Claire muttered.

"No, Williams. I haven't been called Chovi in years," Lee said.

"Whatever. I'm Claire Lewis sir," Claire said. They all looked at the other girl. She was too busy looking at her feet. "Er, this is Faye O'Tani sir, she's always like this," Claire muttered.

"Yeah, she always acts like a freak," Lee said.

"She's not a freak, she just doesn't have any friends because she's shy," Claire said.

"She doesn't have any friends because she's insane," Lee said.

"We'd better get to the Transporter Room," Peterson said, ignoring Lee's comments. He turned around and he headed out. The other three quickly followed.

**Two**** hours later (in orbit of Earth)**  
**Sickbay**  
Lee was working at the console next to the door. Claire walked in and she walked over to Lee.

"A little help," Claire muttered.

"Space sickness, already?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, where's the doctors?" Claire asked.

"Hang on a sec," Lee replied. He walked over to the doctor who was treating a patient. "Sir, can I have some help," Lee said. The doctor nodded at the Vulcan nurse. She walked upto Lee.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Er, my friend has space sickness," Lee replied and he pointed at Claire. The Vulcan walked over to Claire and she scanned her.

"It's not space sickness. You've just got low blood sugar levels. I suggest you goto the Mess Hall and get something to eat," the Vulcan nurse said. She closed her tricorder and she walked away.

"Nice bedside manner," Claire muttered.

"I tell you what. I'm off for a 15 minute break in 10 minutes time. I could meet you at the Mess Hall," Lee said.

"Good idea. You'll probably would have finished by the time I find it," Claire said.

**The Penal ****Settlement**** (New Zealand)**  
A lot of the prisoners were working. One was working on his own.

"Tom Paris?" a hard voice said. The prisoner looked up to see who was speaking to him. It was a small skinny woman with a really bizarre bun in her hair. She had her hands on her hips. "Kathryn Janeway. I served with your father on the Al'Batani. I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk," the woman said.

Tom thought, "this woman reminds me of Peter Pan. That can't be hair on her head, it has to be a wig."

"About what?" Tom asked.

"About a job we'd like you to do for us," Kathryn replied.

"I'm already doing a job, for the Federation," Tom said.

"I've been told that the rehab commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me approval to discuss this issue with you," Kathryn said.

"Then I guess I'm yours," Tom said. He stood up.

Kathryn thought, "god this guy looks like a pervert. He was looking at me funny. Oh well, it's nothing that coffee can't cure. Mmm, coffee."

"Your father taught me a great deal. I was a science officer during the Arias expedition," Kathryn said as they both started walking nowhere in particular.

"You must be good. My father only accepts the best and the brightest," Tom said.

"I'm leaving on a mission to find a Marquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands a week ago," Kathryn said.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Tom muttered.

"Really?" Kathryn asked.

"I've never seen a starship that could maneuver safely through the plasma storms," Tom replied.

"You've never seen Voyager. We'd like you to come along," Kathryn said.

"You'd like me to lead you to my former colleagues. I was only with the Marquis a few weeks before I was captured, Captain. I don't know where most of their hiding places are," Tom said.

"You know the territory better than anyone we've got," Kathryn said.

"What's so important about this particular Marquis ship?" Tom asked.

"My chief of Security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last 6 days. He didn't," Kathryn replied.

"Maybe it's just your chief of security who's disappeared," Tom said.

"Maybe. That Marquis ship is commanded by another former starfleet officer, named Chakotay. I understand you knew him," Kathryn said.

"That's right," Tom muttered.

"The two of you didn't get along so I'm told," Kathryn said.

"Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet under principle. To defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary willing to fight for anyone who paid my bar tab. The trouble is he was right. I have no problem with helping you to track down my friends in the Marquis, Captain. All I want to know from you is what's in it for me?" Tom asked.

"You help us find that ship. We'll help you with your next outdate review," Kathryn replied.

"Uh huh," Tom muttered.

"Officially you'll be a starfleet observer during the mission," Kathryn said.

"Observer? Hell, I'm the best pilot you could have!" Tom exclaimed.

"You'll be an observer. When it's over you're cut loose," Kathryn said.

"Story of my life," Tom muttered.

**Voyager**  
**The Mess Hall**  
Claire walked through the main doors slowly. She looked relieved when she looked around the room briefly. There was no spare tables. She spotted Faye sitting on her own. Claire ordered something from the replicator and she walked over to Faye.

"Hi, can I join you?" Claire asked politely.

"Are you talking to me?" Faye asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am," Claire replied.

"Okay," Faye muttered and she got back to the PADD she was writing on. Claire put her food on the table and she sat down next to Faye.

"What are you writing?" Claire asked. Faye looked up again with the nervous look in her eye.

"A story," Faye replied

"When you finish it, can I read it?" Claire asked.

"I never get a chance to finish any story," Faye muttered.

"School gets in the way doesn't it. Is this why you never talk to anyone?" Claire asked.

"Er, maybe. Nobody likes me," Faye muttered.

"That's not true," Claire said.

"Oh, you're not sitting with her are you?" Lee asked as he walked upto the table.

"Quiet Lee," Claire said angrily.

"I'm not sitting with that freak," Lee said.

"She's not a freak," Claire said angrily.

"I think I'd better go," Faye muttered. She stood up and she quickly left the room.

"Thanks a lot, Lee. I was trying to help her," Claire said.

"What the hell for?" Lee asked.

"Typical boy," Claire muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lee asked. They both noticed that the ship was moving again. They felt it jump to warp.

**END OF PART 1**


	3. Part Three

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 3**

**Two Days Previously, the Marquis Ship**  
As usual, all was chaotic inside the crew's quarters. Everyone was rushing around, collecting weapons, and in some people's cases, their lucky charms.

Chakotay marched into the room, and he watched as everyone scrambled around the quarters. They turned to face him as he began to speak.

"Listen up everyone. When we lower the ship's shields we board it and take whatever we can. We will be given a lot of resistance, only shoot to defend yourselves. Am I understood?" Chakotay said calmly.

Some people replied with a nod. A lot of people groaned, what was the point of being in the Marquis if they weren't allowed to go on a Cardassian killing spree?

One lad that looked about 20 put his hand up meekly. Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said questioningly.

"Why can't we kill any Cardassians except in self defence? Some of us want a little revenge," the lad asked. A lot of the crew agreed.

"So do I, but this isn't the mission for it. I know a lot of you have had family members killed by Cardassians, but there is no need.." Chakotay said.

"You wouldn't of been able to do it anyway," Jessie said. The lad just pouted in response.

"I could so. One of those freaks killed my mum," the lad said.

"How do you know that?" Jessie asked.

"Well there's a high chance that one did. The police guy said there was a lot of Cardassians in the area at the time," the lad replied.

"Would you two stop gassing, I wanna go and have some fun," a girl the same age said. Everyone showed that they agreed with a few loud cheers.

"Er, Chakotay. Can I leave my son here?" an older woman asked. The 15 year old lad standing next to her sulked.

"Aw, but mum, I wanna go," the lad moaned.

"Listen your mother, Craig. It'll be dangerous," Chakotay said.

"Oh fine, she gets to have all the fun," Craig muttered.

"Lets go!" Chakotay announced. Everyone in the room cheered loudly.

**The Present****,**** Voyager**  
"How come we're this far from Federation Space? It's not possible?" Kathryn asked angrily. Harry cowered at her glare.

"I don't know, Captain. It may have something to do with that array," Harry replied.

"Captain, the Marquis ship is also here. It's shields are down, and the ship is heavily damaged," Tom said from the helm.

Kathryn headed towards the ops station. "There are no life signs on the Marquis ship," Harry reported.

"What about on that array?" Kathryn asked.

"Our sensors can't penetrate it," Harry replied.

Kathryn turned around to look at the viewscreen. "Any idea what those pulses are that are coming from it, Mr Kim?" she asked.

Tom looked over waiting for Harry's response. He quickly turned back.

"Try hailing the array," Kathryn ordered as she made her way back to the centre of the Bridge.

In: "Carey to Bridge."

"Go ahead," Kathryn responded after tapping her commbadge.

In: "Captain, the Chief's dead. There's a possibility of a warp core breach."

"Secure all Engineering systems, I'm on my way," Kathryn commanded, she headed towards the turbolift.

"No response from the array," Claire said quietly from the Tactical station.

"Mr Kim, get down to Sickbay. Find out what's going on. Lewis, the Bridge is yours," Kathryn said as she left the Bridge.

Everyone but Harry and Tom glanced nervously at the cadet. Claire smiled nervously. "Wow, good work experience," she muttered to herself.

Harry ignored what was going on and he headed for the turbolift. Tom rushed after him. "Harry, wait for me," he said as he did so.

**Sickbay**  
Harry and Tom rushed in through the main doors. They were greeted by raging fires in several parts of the room. Harry helped an injured Lee off the ground. He and Tom immediately rushed over to the other medical officers. Tom scanned the two injured crewman. Harry picked up a fire extinguisher.

"They must have been right next to the console when it exploded," Tom muttered.

Harry used the fire extinguisher to try and put the fire out.

**Deck 11**  
Kathryn finished fixing her hair to perfection (hmm, everyone's about to be blown up by a warp core breach yet she seems to think that fixing her hair is more important). She walked through the main doors, something exploded near by. She tried to ignore it as she walked towards Carey and Faye. The three began to work on fixing the warp core.

**Sickbay**  
"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Program," Harry commanded.

An older man, with barely any hair appeared out of thin air. He looked around briefly.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," he said in a dull way.

"Dumb question," Lee muttered. He was standing by one of the bio beds where one of the patients was lying.

"Status of your Doctor?" the Doctor said questioningly.

"He's a bit dead," Lee said.

"Point 4 CC's of Trianolene," the Doctor commanded. Lee looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Erm, can you repeat that?" Lee said questioningly

The Doctor looked impatiently at Harry and then Tom. "Is he the only nurse," he muttered.

"He's only a trainee," Tom said.

The Doctor sighed and he walked over to a medical tray. He picked up a hypospray and he injected the patient with it.

"How soon are a replacement medical crew expected?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's going to be a little difficult. We're a little far away for replacements right now," Tom replied.

"Tricorder," the Doctor commanded as he headed over to another patient. Harry followed him and he handed him a tricorder.

The Doctor handed it straight back, and he also gave Harry an annoyed look. "Medical tricorder!" he said.

Harry ran over to Tom who had one, and he passed it to him. Harry gave the tricorder to the Doctor.

The Doctor scanned the patient. "A replacement must be requested as soon as possible, I'm only programmed as a short term emergency supplement to the medical team," he said.

"Well it looks like we're going to be stuck with you for a while, Doc," Tom said.

"There is no need for concern. I'm programmed to cure any injury or disease," the Doctor said. He walked Harry's way. "No concussion, you'll be fine... in a month," he said as he walked away.

Harry looked puzzled as he looked at Tom. Tom just looked at him in a bemused sort of way.

**Engineering**  
Kathryn and Carey eventually managed to fix the warp core. Kathryn sighed and she headed towards the door slowly.

In: "Lewis to Engineering. We're erm, being scanned by the array thingy. It's went straight through our, erm shields."

"What kind of scan?" Kathryn asked. The commlink made a strange noise as it cut off. "Bridge? Janeway to Bridge, respond!" Kathryn exclaimed. Most of the Engineering crew were beamed away from where they were working.

Kathryn went over to Faye who was looking rather nervous. "Initiate emergency lock on..." Kathryn said just before she and Faye beamed away themselves.

**Sickbay**  
The Doctor walked over to one of the biobeds. "You're not seriously hurt. You can return to your station," he said. The woman on the bed nodded her head. She began to sit up but she suddenly beamed away.

The Doctor looked around, everyone else beamed away too. He started wandering around, then he tapped his commbadge. He started muttering on to himself when he didn't get a response. He sighed, he was all alone.

**The Array**  
All the Voyager main characters grouped together, along with some extras. They came across a farm house.

"Captain?" Tom said questioningly.

"Don't believe your eyes, Mr Paris. We've only travelled several kilometres. We're inside the array," Kathryn said as she looked at her tricorder.

Harry looked at his. "There seems to be no sign of stable matter. It must be some sort of holographic projection."

The large woman made her way down to the main characters, holding a tray with biscuits and glasses on. "Oh you poor things must be tired out. Sit down and have a cool drink," she said.

"No thank you. My name is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager," Kathryn said.

"Just make yourselves right at home. The neighbours should be here any minute," the woman said. She looked over behind the crewmembers. "Oh, well here they are," she said louder than before. Several crewmembers turned to look who was coming.

A couple of farm folk were coming over to the farm house. One was the old man with the banjo.

"Now we can get started," the woman said in delight.

"Lets have some music," the old man said as he sat on the farm house's steps. He started playing the banjo. All the farm folk started dancing to the so called music. All the Voyager crewmembers were just looking around all confused.

10 minutes later Tom came back over to Kathryn and Harry after checking around the farm.

"The crew is scattered around this farm, Captain. But they're all accounted for," Tom said.

"Move around, scan the area. See if you can find anything that could be a holographic generator," Kathryn ordered. Tom and Harry nodded and they walked away.

The large woman came over to Kathryn with sweetcorn things on the tray, "corn on the cob?" she said questioningly. Lucky for her, nobody thought she was saying 'corn in the gob," this time.

"Can you tell me why we're here?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, we don't mean you any harm. I'm sorry if we put you out. Why don't you put your feet up and get comfortable while you wait," the woman replied.

"Wait for what?" Kathryn asked. The woman hesitated and she walked away.

Tom and Harry were walked around with tricorders when a young girl came up to them. "Hey let me show you around," she said. She looked towards where a large barn, and a few fields were.

"What's down there?" Harry asked.

"Potatoes, onions, nothing interesting," the girl replied and she put her arms around Tom.

"Paris she's only a hologram," Harry commented as he headed forward.

"No reason to be rude," Tom said.

Harry's tricorder started making beepy noises. "Woah, I'm picking up sporocystian lifesigns," Harry said. Tom ran to catch up with him. The girl followed and she put her arms around theirs.

They all reached a barn. "What's in the barn?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. A big old pile of hay. Hey, come on lets go and see the duck pond," she replied and she tried to stop the both. "There's nothing in there, it's just a dark boring barn," she said. She went to block the doorway. "Hey, do you fancy a double date?" she asked.

Tom pulled her away from the doorway gently, and he and Harry went inside.

"See, nothing but hay," the girl said.

"There is a lifeform here," Harry said.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"It's everywhere. I'm also detecting a matrix processing device. Could be the holographic generator," Harry said as he walked towards the wall. "Paris, humanoid lifesigns over here. I'm reading a Vulcan and several humans," Harry said. Tom came over to him.

The girl ran over to them and she stood against the wall. "I'm not ready for you yet!" she said angrily.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a dog barking. Tom and Harry turned around to see a dog baring it's teeth at them. Tom tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Janeway..." the girl punched him in the face and he fell backwards into a wooden fence.

Back outside Kathryn tried to talk to Tom, but he didn't respond. "Come on!" she ordered. She and a couple of others followed her towards the barn.

Tom sat up, and he felt his lip. It was bleeding. Suddenly a group of farm people appeared with pick forks and spades. Kathryn and her team arrived on the scene.

Kathryn went up to the large woman, with her hands on her hips.

"Very well. If you don't care for any corn then we'll have to proceed ahead of schedule," the woman said. She turned to face the wall. As she did so it disappeared to show a strange bright room. There were over hundred beds, less than half of them had the Marquis crew lying on them with needles sticking in them.

Harry looked at some of the beds. He felt a touch of sympathy, some of them were years younger than he was.

Kathryn saw a Vulcan on one of the beds and she seemed saddened. Next to him was a lad who was only 15 year old. She turned around.

The Voyager crewmembers then all beamed away

Harry woke up and he looked around. He was on one of the beds. He saw a needle going into Kathryn, and the young crewmembers like Claire. He then noticed that a needle was only centimetres away from him. He panicked, it seemed like torture when it pushed it's way into his skin. He screamed in pain.

**END OF PART ****3**  
  
**PART ****4**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 |**  



	4. Part Four

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 4**

**Voyager, 3 days later**  
Everyone in Engineering woke up, lying on the ground. They used nearby consoles to pull themselves back onto their feet. While Kathryn did so, she tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Bridge, anyone there?"

In: "Yes Captain, I think we're all here."

**The Bridge**  
Claire held her forehead with her left hand, while she used her right hand to work at the station she was at.

In: "How long were we over there?"

Claire pulled an astonished face. "Almost three days," she replied.

In: "Three days?"

"Er.. the Marquis ship is powering up it's engines," Claire stuttered.

In: "Tractor them, Cadet. I'm on my way."

Claire looked around the room. "How the f*** do you do that?"

**Sickbay**  
Tom looked around the room, but he couldn't see Harry anywhere. The Doctor walked over to him.

"Computer, locate Ensign Kim," Tom said.

"Ensign Kim is not aboard the ship," the lifeless computer voice replied.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what has transpired?" the Doctor questioned.

Tom ignored him and he headed towards the door. He tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Janeway."

**The Bridge**  
Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift and she tapped her own commbadge. "Janeway here."

In: "Harry didn't come back with us, he must be still on the array."

"Acknowledged. Hail the Marquis," Kathryn commanded. Claire nodded in response.

The viewscreen re-activated to show the cockpit of the Marquis ship. Chakotay and the Vulcan guy turned their heads to look at the Bridge crew.

"Commander Chakotay, my name is Kathryn Janeway."

"How do you know my name?" Chakotay asked.

"We were sent to find your ship after it disappeared. One of our crewmember's is missing, was he transported to your ship by accident?" Kathryn replied questioningly.

"No, two members of our crew are gone too," Chakotay replied.

"Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it would be best if we tried to solve it together, don't you?" Kathryn said.

Chakotay turned to the Vulcan guy, and he turned back to Kathryn. "Four of us will transport to your ship." With that said the viewscreen changed to show the Marquis ship. Tom came onto the Bridge and he stood a metre away from Kathryn.

"They're dropping shields, I think," Claire muttered. Kathryn shook her head.

Everyone turned to see 4 figures dematerialising. Chakotay, the Vulcan guy, and a twenty year old girl and lad appeared, with phasers in their hands.

Kathryn walked over to them. "You wont need those here," she said softly. She went closer to the Vulcan guy. "Good to have you back, Mr Tuvok." Chakotay glanced at him, so did the other 2.

"I must inform you that I was ordered to infiltrate your ship, sir. I am infact Captain Janeway's chief of Security," Tuvok said.

The young lad stepped further forward but Chakotay stopped him. "Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"

"My orders were to gain information on Marquis activities, and deliver you into their waiting hands, that is correct," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay turned his head and glared Tom's way. "I see you had help."

Tom walked closer to Chakotay. "It's good to see you too, Chakotay."

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duties as a Starfleet officer, but you! You betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison, latinum? What was your price this time?" Chakotay yelled. He and Tom walked closer to each other, but Kathryn stepped in front of Chakotay.

"You are speaking to a member of my crew. I suggest you treat him the same way as I would treat a member of yours," Kathryn said harshly. Chakotay glanced down at her, and he walked away.

"Now I think we should concentrate on getting our people back, and getting ourselves back home," Kathryn said angrily.

"Due to our original reconnaissance, I believe we are dealing with a single lifeform, blah blah," Tuvok yapped on.

Claire yawned. "He's boring, I hate him already," she muttered.

"Agreed?" Kathryn was saying towards Chakotay. He eventually nodded.

Kathryn, Tuvok, Chakotay, and the other two Marquis crewmembers headed for the turbolift, passing Tom on the way.

"Captain," he said to get Kathryn's attention. She stopped in front of him. "Let me go with you."

"If this has something to do with Chakotay then.." Kathryn said.

"It doesn't. I just don't want to see anything happen to Harry," Tom said. Kathryn patted him on the arm.

"Come on," she said, and they both joined everyone else in the turbolift.

**The Array**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, and the Marquis girl met back up with Tuvok, Tom and the Marquis lad.

"They may not be on the Array," Tuvok was saying as he worked on his tricorder.

Chakotay looked at the old man with the banjo. He pointed at him. "He can tell us where they are." He headed over to the old man. The girl quickly followed him, and Kathryn did as well.

"Maintain an open commlink, I don't want to lose anyone else," Kathryn said as she tried to catch up with the Marquis crewmembers.

The three of them stood around the old man with the banjo. He stopped playing and he looked up. "Oh, why have you come back. You don't have what I need."

"I don't know what you need, and frankly I don't care. I want to know where our people are, and we all want to be sent home," Kathryn said with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you contentious, for a minor bipedal species," the old man said with a laugh.

"This minor bipedal species doesn't take kindly to being abducted," Kathryn said.

"It was necessary," the old man said.

Chakotay knelt down in front of the old man. "Where are our people?"

"They're no longer here," the old man replied.

"What the hell have you done to my friends?" the girl asked angrily.

"You don't have what I need.. they might. No, you'll have to leave," the old man.

"We wont do that," Chakotay said.

"We are their commanding officers. We are entrusted with their safety, they are our responsibility. That maybe a concept you don't understand," Kathryn said.

"No, no. I do understand, there's just not enough time let," the old man said.

"Left for what?" Kathryn asked.

"I must honour the debt, that can never be repaid. But my search is not going well," the old man muttered.

Kathryn knelt down beside the old man. "Tell us what you're looking for. Maybe we can help you find it."

The old man laughed. "You? I've searched the galaxy with methods far beyond your comprehension. No, there's nothing you can do," the old man said.

"You have taken us 75,000 lightyears from our home. There's no way back unless you send us, and we wont leave without our people," Kathryn said.

"But.. sending you back is extremely difficult. Don't you understand, I don't have time. Not enough time!" the old man said. He waved his arm at them, and they all disappeared.

**The Bridge**  
The awayteam reappeared in the centre of the room. Everyone jumped and stared at them. The team excluding Kathryn moved away. Kathryn just stared at the Array on the viewer.

**Meanwhile**  
Harry groggily opened his eyes. He squinted at the bright light that was shining in his eyes. When his eyes got used to the light he opened them up to see where he was. Two aliens with big ears were watching down on him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move yet, you're very ill," the alien woman said.

Harry sat up. "Ill? This is a mistake, I'm not.." Harry said. He felt something strange on his arm, and he moved his sleeve up to see his wrist. Strange lumps had grown there, he gazed at them in horror.

Harry jumped slightly at the sound of somebody yelling. "What the f*** am I doing here!" Harry turned, and he saw a lad that looked only 4 years younger than him, sitting up on the bed next to him. He quickly climbed off it, and he bolted for the door.

The aliens ran over to the lad. He was banging on the door, hard. One of the aliens grabbed his arm to stop him, but all he got was a punch in the face. The alien fell to the ground. The young lad continued to try and get the door open. He succeeded, but on the other side were 2 more of the aliens. They quickly took a hold of him and injected a strange device into him. The lad quickly lost consciousness, and the aliens took him back to the neighbouring bed.

Harry looked at the lad, and then he noticed another bed next to the lad's. Jessie was lying unconscious on that one.

**Back on Voyager, the Ready Room**  
Kathryn was standing and staring out the window when her door chimed. She turned around and she headed back to her desk. "Come in," she sighed.

Tuvok strode in, holding a PADD. Kathryn sat her desk.

"Captain, I have been doing an investigation on the Array. The pulses that are coming from it appear to be going faster," Tuvok said. Kathryn took the PADD off him and she sighed.

"Faster," she muttered.

"I cannot explain it, Captain," Tuvok said.

Kathryn stood up, and she joined Tuvok on the other side of the desk. She worked at her computer after turning it to face her. "That's not the only mystery we have, Lieutenant." A picture of a planet appeared on the screen. "The planet the Array is sending pulses too, it's virtually a desert. Not one tree, not one river. It appears to be a M-Class planet, but..."

"It seems like the planet seems incapable of creating any rain," Tuvok finished.

"That's right. I don't see how this is possible. After repairs are complete, we'll set a course for that planet," Kathryn said as she headed towards the window. She sat down on the sofa, and she continued to gaze out the window.

Tuvok walked half way over to her. "Captain, you require sleep."

Kathryn turned back her friend's way. "I spoke with Kim's mother before we left. Delightful woman. He left his clarinet behind. She asked if she had time to send it. I had to tell her no," Kathryn muttered. She looked up at Tuvok.

"I didn't have the opportunity to meet Mr Kim," Tuvok said.

Kathryn sighed, and she went back to looking out the window. "I barely knew him. I didn't get a chance to get to know any of them." She tore herself away from the window again, and she gazed at the ground. "I erm, I need a lot of time to do that. They're a good crew, and I'm going to get them home."

"The crew will not benefit of the leadership of an exhausted Captain," Tuvok said.

Kathryn looked up at Tuvok, and she smiled. She sat back. "You're right as usual. I've missed your counsel Tuvok."

"I am honored that you found me so I could offer it once more," Tuvok said.

"I spoke to your family before I left," Kathryn said.

"Are they well?" Tuvok asked.

"Well, they're worried about you," Kathryn replied.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "That would not be a good interpretation, Captain. Vulcans do not worry," Tuvok said.

"They, miss you," Kathryn said.

"As I do them," Tuvok said.

Kathryn stood up and she walked over to her friend. "I'll get you back to them. That's a promise, Tuvok."

Tuvok nodded, and he turned to leave. Kathryn stayed where she was, deep in thought. 

**END OF PART ****4**  
  
**PART 5**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 3 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 |**  



	5. Part Five

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 5**

**_Captains Log Supplemental: The M__arquis ship and Voyager have entered a large debree field. We've found a ship, with one lifeform aboard_**

**The Bridge**  
Kathryn stepped out of the Ready Room and she stood in the centre of the room. "Hail that ship," she ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show inside of a very messy ship. Somebody was moving some metal from in front of the viewer. A man with hair and spots all over his face stared at the screen.

"Whoever you are, I found this place first!" he said loudly.

"We're not interested in this debree, Mr?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Neelix. Well if you're not interested in this debree, well I'm delighted to know you," the alien said cheerfully.

"Captain Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"That's a very interesting title. I have no idea what it means, but it sounds very interesting," Neelix said.

"Do you know this part of space well, Mr Neelix?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm famous for knowing it well," Neelix replied.

Kathryn smiled. "Do you know anything about the fourth planet in the nearby system?"

"I know to stay as far away from it as possible," Neelix said. He thought for a few seconds. "Wait, let me guess. You were whisked away from whatever part in the galaxy and brought here against your will."

"Sounds like you've heard this story before," Kathryn said.

"Millions of times. Maybe a hundred times. Ok, maybe 50. The Caretaker has been sending ships here for a while now," Neelix said.

"The Caretaker?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"That's what thee Ocampa call him. They live on the fourth planet. Did he kidnap members of your crew?" Neelix asked.

"As a matter of a fact, he did," Kathryn replied.

"Always the story," Neelix said.

"Can you tell me how to get to these, Ocampa?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, er.. as you can see there's all this debree to investigate today.." Neelix stuttered.

"I'm sure we can give you something for your trouble," Kathryn said.

"Well... I.. there's very little you can offer me, unless.." Neelix said.

"Yes?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Unless you have, water?" Neelix said.

"If you help us find our missing crewman, we'll give you as much water as you want," Kathryn said.

"Well, that's a very tempting offer," Neelix said.

"Good, we'll beam you to our transporter room. Mr Tuvok, goto Transporter Room 1 and greet our guest," Kathryn said.

Neelix was looking at her with a confused expression on his face. "Beam?"

"We have a technology that can transport you instantly from your ship to ours. It's quite safe, may we?" Kathryn said.

Neelix shrugged and he stepped further away from the viewer. He put his hands out.

**Transporter Room 1**  
Tuvok walked in. "Energise," he said. He stood to face the pad. Neelix dematerilised there. Neelix seemed shocked after the experience.

"Astonishing! You Federation must be an advanced culture," Neelix said.

"The Federation is made up of many cultures. I am Vulcan," Tuvok said.

"Neelix," Neelix said as he pointed to himself. He stepped off the PADD and he hugged Tuvok. "Good to meet you!"

He stepped away from Tuvok, and he started looking around the room. "Interesting. What does, what does all this do?"

"It would take several hours to explain it all. I suggest we proceed to your quarters," Tuvok said. Neelix headed for the door. Tuvok started to follow him. "Perhaps you would care for a bath."

Neelix turned around and he gave Tuvok a confused look. "A what?"

**Meanwhile**  
Harry was sitting on the bed he woke up on. He looked around the room, and he saw Jessie waking up. He stood up, and he went over to her. She quickly sat up and she looked at him.

"It's ok, ok," Harry said in a reassuring voice.

Jessie just stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Kim," Harry replied.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Jessie asked.

Harry sighed. "Harry Kim. I'm an Ensign on the Starship Voyager, I was kidnapped from the Array just like you two were. I don't know where we are."

Jessie looked at the lad on the other bed. He was still unconscious. "Is he ok?"

Harry looked over, and he looked back at Jessie. "You should ask the Doctor he had a run in with that."

Jessie shook her head, and she sighed. "Typical."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"James has been a bit edgy ever since his mother was killed a few months back. Can't blame him for being angry," Jessie replied.

"That's putting it mildly," Harry muttered.

Jessie looked oddly at Harry. "Was your ship coming to capture us?"

"Oh yeah, wanna see my phaser," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny Kimmy boy," Jessie muttered. Harry shook his head.

Both of them heard something, and they looked at the remaining used bed. James was starting to wake up.

"I hope your friend is in a better mood," Harry muttered.

James sat up and he got off the bed. He went straight over to Jessie. "Are you ok?" he asked. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you?" Jessie replied.

"Just generally p***ed off, what are they doing to us in here?" James asked.

"Well, you're calmer than before," Harry muttered.

"Shut up, Chinese boy," James said.

"My name is Harry, lovely to meet you," Harry said.

"Kim, you've got to excuse James. He's just.." Jessie said.

"Angry, I know," Harry muttered.

"You would be too if you had lost your entire family," James said.

"Yeah, I would be too, but don't take it out on us," Harry said.

"He wouldn't dare take it out on me," Jessie said, and she smiled slyly.

Harry raised his eyebrow again. "Why?"

"He knows I can hit him hard if I really wanted too," Jessie replied.

Harry shook his head. "Ok, I thought for a minute that you were friends."

"We are," James said.

"So as a friend you'd hit him to stop him from yelling at you," Harry said.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I said that he wouldn't dare take it out on me. I haven't hit him in ages."

Harry was about to respond when the group heard the door opening. The man that James had hit earlier was at the door.

"I hope you're feeling better. I brought you some clothes if you'd care to change," the man said.

Jessie placed her hand on James' shoulder to stop him doing anything. "Why are you holding us here?" she asked.

"You are not prisoners, we consider you honored guests," the man replied.

"So why have you put these f***ing things on us?" James asked as he pointed to his own wrist.

"We don't know what they are, too be honest," the man said.

The group glanced at each other. They looked back at the man.

"You must be hungry, would you care to come to the court yard for a meal?" the man asked.

**A few minutes later**  
The man, Harry, James and Jessie were standing by a banister that overlooked the beautiful underground city.

"We're underground?" Harry said questioningly.

"No wonder I've felt claustrophobic ever since I woke up," Jessie muttered.

"Our ancestors dug a tunnel down here after the warming began," the man said.

"Warming?" Harry said questioningly. A group of the aliens were coming up behind the four. Jessie, James and Harry all noticed, and they looking around at them nervously.

"Our planet started getting hotter, we were forced to come here when our water started to run low. The Caretaker saved us," the man said. He looked around, he saw all the other aliens gathered around them. "Please forgive them. They know you've come from the Caretaker. None of us have ever seen him."

The four of them headed towards what looked like a food replicator. The man fiddled with the replicator, and he handed a bowl of slop to Jessie. He went back to the replicator.

Jessie looked at the bowl in disgust, she tried to hide the disgust in her voice. "I take it that Caretaker gives you the food, huh?"

"Indeed he does," the man replied as he handed a bowl to James and Harry each. "He created this entire city for us. Our young ones don't seem to care for the food that much, but it suits our needs."

They headed off again, and they passed what looked like monitors in the wall. They sat down in the available chairs.

"I'm curious to know what the Caretaker's reason was to send us here," Harry said.

"The Caretaker sent you here for your crew's protection," the man said.

"Protection, from what?" James asked.

"Your illness of course," the man replied.

"Hang on a mo, we weren't ill until we came here," Jessie said.

"The Caretaker asks us to care for people with this disease. It's the least we can do," the man said.

"We aren't the only ones?" James said questioningly.

"That's right," the man said.

"Where are they then?" James asked.

The man sighed. "Your condition is serious. We don't know how to treat it. I'm afraid the others did not recover."

**Voyager**  
Tuvok walked down the corridor, and he stopped at one of the doors. He pressed the door chime, but he got no reply. He walked straight in. He was greeted by a stuffy room, and lots of empty dishes on the table in front of him.

What was worse was this awful sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like a cat getting strangled. Tuvok slowly headed into the bathroom, he felt all the steam as he stepped inside. He looked around the room, and he quickly looked away from the bath.

Neelix was lying in a very bubbly bath, drinking a glass of water. "Ah, Mr Vulcan. Come in, come in, please. I can't hardly see you. I tell you, where I come from nobody waste's water like this. Good sand scrub is the best we can hope for," Neelix said. He laughed, he took some water into his mouth and spat it into the bath.

"I am pleased you are enjoying yourself, but we are in orbit of the fourth planet. We are in need of your assistance," Tuvok said.

"Oh, can you pass me the towel," Neelix said, and he started to climb out of the bath.

Tuvok picked up a white towel, and he passed it to Neelix. Neelix wrapped it around himself.

Neelix told Tuvok some directions (as you can tell, we can't remember what they are). "Do you think our missing crewmembers will be there?" Tuvok asked.

"It's not impossible.. maybe. Maybe not. But we'll find them. We'll need to bring along a few canisters of water for barter. Do these replicators do clothing as well?" Neelix asked.

"Yes," Tuvok replied.

Neelix grinned. "Will it make me a uniform like yours?"

"No, it certainly will not," Tuvok replied, and he walked out of the room. 

**END OF PART ****5**  
  
**PART ****6**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 6 | 7 | 8 |**  



	6. Part Six

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 7**

**Ocampa**  
Tom, Kes and Neelix arrived at the bottom of the staircase, in the tunnels. Tom flashed his flashlight up the stairs. "Harry!" Tom yelled. He got no reply. The gang started to head up the stairs.

Tom tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Janeway. They're in one of the tunnels, Captain. I can't seem them, but they're up there."

In: "Call for transport when you have them."

They all reached the top of the second flight when Kathryn's voice came back over the intercom.

In: "Janeway to Paris. The transporters aren't working. You'll have to find one of the breaches in the security barrier when you get to the top."

"Understood," Tom said, and he tapped his commbadge. He looked up again, and he spotted something. "I seem them."

The gang picked up speed to get up the next two flights of stairs. They finally reached the three. Harry weakly looked up at them.

"Took you long enough," Harry muttered. Tom helped him up.

"How can I let down the only friend I got," Tom said as he did so.

"Friend, what makes you think I'm your friend?" Harry asked. They both headed up the stairs, Harry had to rely on Tom for support. Neelix and Kes helped James and Jessie up. They all followed Tom and Harry up the stairs. Kes was helping Jessie, and Neelix was helping James.

"Paris to Janeway, we've got them Captain," Tom said.

In: "Don't wait for us, get them to safety."

"Don't worry, I know we can get through the barrier," Kes said Jessie's way.

Eventually the group reached what looked like an orange forcefield. Kes went upto it first. "Whatever you do, don't touch it. We've been told it'll burn your skin off," she said as she climbed carefully through the gap next to the field.

Kes got safely to the other side, then she helped Jessie through it.

**Meanwhile**  
Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok were only two flights of stairs behind the other group.

"They're not far ahead of us, keep going!" Kathryn called down to the others.

**Meanwhile**  
The group reached a dead end. Tom went back to the others. "I think we've reached the top. Neelix, get out your phaser."

He and Neelix got out a phaser each, and they fired them at the ceiling. Rocks and dust came tumbling down, Tom and Neelix got out of the way quickly. Sunlight was starting to shine through the hole they made.

Tom was the first to climb to the surface. He turned back towards it, and he held his hand out for Kes. He helped pull her upto the surface. Then Tom helped Harry up, then Jessie, and then finally James. Neelix climbed out last on his own.

They all got to their feet, and they headed away from the hole. Kes was helping Harry, Neelix was still helping James, and Tom was helping Jessie. Tom tapped his commbadge with his spare hand.

"Voyager, can you get a lock on us now."

In: "Yeah, but there are only 6 signals."

"The others are still..." Tom said. Another blast from the array came speeding down only a few metres away. "Get down!" he yelled, as he pushed himself and Jessie to the ground. Everyone else followed suit. The blast crashed to the surface, causing the ground to shake.

Tom looked back at the whole, he saw nothing but dust blowing out of it. "Paris to Janeway? Chakotay, Tuvok do you read!" He got no reply. "Voyager, prepare to beam everyone in this group except me."

In: "Erm, right ok."

Tom stood up, and so did Neelix. "You're not thinking of going back there!" He looked down at the others. "The fool needs company. Take care of them dearest, I'll see you later."

Tom quickly took Neelix's commbadge and he handed it to Kes. "Make that four to beam up. Lock on the other commbadge, and energise."

Tom and Neelix headed back to the hole as the others beamed away.

**Meanwhile**  
Kathryn was tending to Tuvok (holding his face, that's what it looks like) as Chakotay cried out in pain. Kathryn went over to him.

"My leg is broken, I can't move," Chakotay muttered.

"Hold on," Kathryn said.

Tom and Neelix arrived on the scene. Neelix and Kathryn helped Tuvok to his feet, and the three headed back the way Tom and Neelix came. Tom went over to Chakotay.

"Get out of here, Paris, before this whole place comes down!" Chakotay yelled. The staircase Chakotay was on fell slightly when it started to break away from the rest of the stairs. Tom tried to reach over to Chakotay.

"I intend to, as soon as I get you up," Tom said.

"You get on those stairs, they'll collapse. We'll both die," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, but if I save your butt, your life belongs to me. Isn't that some sort of Indian custom?" Tom asked.

"Wrong tribe," Chakotay muttered.

"I don't believe you." Tom reached over and he got a hold of Chakotay's right arm. "You'd rather die than me be the one to rescue you."

"Fine, be a fool," Chakotay muttered. He put his hand roughly on Tom's shoulder, and Tom pulled him up. "If I die at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you go with me!" Tom headed back up the stairs.

"Isn't there some Indian trick, where you can turn yourself into a bird and fly us out of here?" Tom asked.

"You're too heavy," Chakotay replied.

The stairs Chakotay was originally on broke away, and collapsed. Chakotay and Tom didn't hear the crash landing for a few seconds afterward.

**Voyage****r, Sickbay**  
The Doctor was treating Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry, James and Jessie. Kathryn was standing nearby.

In: "Bridge to Janeway. The Kazon guys are heading to the array."

Chakotay sat up. "Captain, tell the Marquis on your Bridge to report back to our ship." He stood up, and he headed over to James and Jessie, they had stood up as well. "Come on, we're getting back to our ship."

"Finally, that hologram really freaks me out," Jessie muttered as she, Chakotay and James headed out. Tuvok and Kathryn also followed.

"I strongly advice you to rest," the Doctor said to a closed door. He turned back to Harry who was getting off the biobed too. "Are the crew always this difficult?"

"I dunno Doc, my first mission," Harry replied and he walked out.

"Doesn't anyone know how to switch me off?" he said to himself.

**Voyager**  
Kathryn, Tuvok and Harry reached the Bridge as the Marquis crewmembers were heading out.

"Get the weapons online, and get the shields to full," Kathryn ordered.

"Weapons online, shields at 100% Captain," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert," Kathryn commanded.

**Marquis Ship**  
All the Marquis crew entered the cockpit. Everyone took a station, and they sat down at them.

"Ok, who's at Tactical?" Chakotay asked without turning around to see for himself.

"Er, I am," James said. Everyone felt rather scared.

"We're doomed," the Klingon girl whispered to Chakotay.

"Maybe not, B'Elanna, remember the old drill?" Chakotay asked.

B'Elanna nodded, and she turned to Tactical. "We just got a message from the Kazon James, they say you're gay."

"Why does everyone think that?" James said angrily, and he pouted.

"Probably because you are," Craig (who's just appeared out of nowhere) said. A girl the same age, who was standing next to him, laughed.

"Why do they think I'm gay, they haven't seen me yet?" James asked.

"Damn," B'Elanna whispered.

"Somebody must of told them," Chakotay replied.

"That's it, I'll show them who's gay," James said.

"How are you going to do that?" Craig asked with interest.

"Ok, I'll just get my own back," James replied.

Chakotay briefly winked at B'Elanna, and they both turned back to their stations.

Jessie sighed, and she placed her hand on her forehead. "Maybe it's the whole 'everyone thinks his actor, H, is gay' thing," she muttered to herself.

**Voyager**  
Kathryn turned to Tuvok. "We should beam over there." Tuvok nodded in response. Kathryn turned to Tom. "Mr Paris, take the comm."

"Yes ma'am," Tom said, and he replaced the guy at the helm.

Kathryn and Tuvok headed for the turbolift.

"Erm, who is in command?" Claire asked.

Tom briefly turned around. "Who has the highest rank?"

Everyone looked around at each other. Everyone went a little nervous.

"The highest rank in the main cast is Harry," Lee replied.

Harry looked over the moon. "I'm in command? Cool!"

"Great, this is going to be fun," Lee muttered.

"Hey, another Kazon ship has just appeared," Claire said.

The viewscreen showed the new arrival, it was a huge ship. It looked 5 times larger than Voyager did.

"Holy s***!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone turned to him.

"Swearing on Star Trek, is that allowed?" Faye asked.

"Hell yes, everyone swear now," Claire replied.

Everyone did so, and the censor machine blew up. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"It isn't now," Harry said.

"Damn, I was enjoying that," Lee muttered.

Harry shook his head and he worked at his console. "Voyager to Janeway. The Kazon's just got some backup."

In: "We need more time, can you hold them off for a few more minutes?"

"We can try, Kim out," Harry said.

"We can try, but we're not going to be able to," Claire said.

**Marquis Ship**  
"Their weapons array has been hit, they're in trouble," Chakotay said.

"Neither of us has enough fire power to stop that ship. James used all the torpedoes," B'Elanna said.

James tried to look innocent. "They called me gay."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "No they didn't, I just said they did so you'd go nuts with the weapons. You went a little too nuts."

James folded his arms and pouted. Jessie giggled slightly. "Stop pouting, it always makes me laugh." James tried to stop pouting but he couldn't.

"I'm setting a collision course for the Kazon ship..." Chakotay started to say. The girl next to Craig screamed, and she ran out of the cockpit. Almost everyone else followed suit.

"You actually set a collision course on purpose? That's a novelty," Danny muttered.

"Be quiet Danny. B'Elanna, beam everyone on board Voyager. I'm staying here to pilot the ship," Chakotay said.

B'Elanna nodded, and she headed out of the cockpit. Everyone else that was left followed her.

"Chakotay to Paris. My crew's coming over. Tell one of your cracker jack Starfleet transporter chief's to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and get some heat off your tail," Chakotay said.

**Voyager**  
"Don't think for a second this makes us even, Chakotay. Your life is still mine, Paris out," Tom said.

The Marquis main cast came onto the Bridge.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well duh, we're here to watch dumb a**," Craig replied.

All the Federation main cast groaned, and they continued with what they were doing.

"He's getting too close," Claire said.

"We're getting you out of there Chakotay, Lee," Tom said. Lee nodded.

In: "No, not yet!"

**Marquis Ship**  
Chakotay watched as the Kazon ship loomed closer and closer. "Now!" he yelled. He dematerilised, and a few seconds later the ship smashed into the Kazon's hull.

**Voyager**  
"Paris to Transporter Room, do you have him?" Tom asked.

In: "They've got me."

Most of the Marquis crew sighed in relief.

The Kazon ship lost control and it slowly headed straight for the array. Within seconds the ship smashed straight through a part of the array.

In: "Janeway to Voyager, what's going on?"

"A Kazon ship has just collided with the array, Captain. Are you all right?" Tom replied.

In: "Affirmative, stand by."

Chakotay stepped onto the Bridge, and he joined B'Elanna, James, Tom and Jessie near the helm.

"What are they doing over there exactly?" Jessie asked.

"They're obviously trying to get the Caretaker to take us home," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh, super," Jessie muttered sarcastically.

About five minutes later Kathryn and Tuvok arrived back on the Bridge.

"Ready all tri-cobalt devices. Open a channel to the Kazon," Kathryn ordered as she stood back in the centre of the Bridge.

The viewscreen activated to show Javin. "Be advised Captain, I'm sending for additional ships."

"I am going to keep this quick, Javin. I am going to destroy the array," Kathryn said.

"You cannot do that," Javin said angrily.

"I can, and I will. Shut it off," Kathryn said. The viewscreen changed back to show the Kazon ships.

"The tri-cobalt devices are ready, Captain," Tuvok said.

B'Elanna went upto Kathryn. "What do you think you're doing. That array is the only way we have to get home."

"I know you may have family and loved ones at home, so do I.." Kathryn said.

"Speak for yourself," James muttered.

"I cannot sacrifice the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home," Kathryn said. She turned around and walked away.

"What other way home is there?" B'Elanna said angrily. Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder. "Who is she to be making the decisions for all of us?"

"She's the Captain," Chakotay replied.

"Fire!" Kathryn commanded. Everything went in slow motion as Voyager fired the tri-cobalt devices at the array. A few was all it took. The hull buckled, and it exploded.. sending debree everywhere.

"The lead ship is hailing us, Captain," Tuvok said.

Kathryn stared into space for a few more seconds. "On screen," she said quietly.

Javin appeared on the viewscreen once again. "You have made an enemy today." The viewscreen changed back.

"They're withdrawing Captain," Tuvok said. 

**END OF PART ****7**  
  
**PART ****8**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 8 |**  



	7. Part Seven

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 7**

**Ocampa**  
Tom, Kes and Neelix arrived at the bottom of the staircase, in the tunnels. Tom flashed his flashlight up the stairs. "Harry!" Tom yelled. He got no reply. The gang started to head up the stairs.

Tom tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Janeway. They're in one of the tunnels, Captain. I can't seem them, but they're up there."

In: "Call for transport when you have them."

They all reached the top of the second flight when Kathryn's voice came back over the intercom.

In: "Janeway to Paris. The transporters aren't working. You'll have to find one of the breaches in the security barrier when you get to the top."

"Understood," Tom said, and he tapped his commbadge. He looked up again, and he spotted something. "I seem them."

The gang picked up speed to get up the next two flights of stairs. They finally reached the three. Harry weakly looked up at them.

"Took you long enough," Harry muttered. Tom helped him up.

"How can I let down the only friend I got," Tom said as he did so.

"Friend, what makes you think I'm your friend?" Harry asked. They both headed up the stairs, Harry had to rely on Tom for support. Neelix and Kes helped James and Jessie up. They all followed Tom and Harry up the stairs. Kes was helping Jessie, and Neelix was helping James.

"Paris to Janeway, we've got them Captain," Tom said.

In: "Don't wait for us, get them to safety."

"Don't worry, I know we can get through the barrier," Kes said Jessie's way.

Eventually the group reached what looked like an orange forcefield. Kes went upto it first. "Whatever you do, don't touch it. We've been told it'll burn your skin off," she said as she climbed carefully through the gap next to the field.

Kes got safely to the other side, then she helped Jessie through it.

**Meanwhile**  
Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok were only two flights of stairs behind the other group.

"They're not far ahead of us, keep going!" Kathryn called down to the others.

**Meanwhile**  
The group reached a dead end. Tom went back to the others. "I think we've reached the top. Neelix, get out your phaser."

He and Neelix got out a phaser each, and they fired them at the ceiling. Rocks and dust came tumbling down, Tom and Neelix got out of the way quickly. Sunlight was starting to shine through the hole they made.

Tom was the first to climb to the surface. He turned back towards it, and he held his hand out for Kes. He helped pull her upto the surface. Then Tom helped Harry up, then Jessie, and then finally James. Neelix climbed out last on his own.

They all got to their feet, and they headed away from the hole. Kes was helping Harry, Neelix was still helping James, and Tom was helping Jessie. Tom tapped his commbadge with his spare hand.

"Voyager, can you get a lock on us now."

In: "Yeah, but there are only 6 signals."

"The others are still..." Tom said. Another blast from the array came speeding down only a few metres away. "Get down!" he yelled, as he pushed himself and Jessie to the ground. Everyone else followed suit. The blast crashed to the surface, causing the ground to shake.

Tom looked back at the whole, he saw nothing but dust blowing out of it. "Paris to Janeway? Chakotay, Tuvok do you read!" He got no reply. "Voyager, prepare to beam everyone in this group except me."

In: "Erm, right ok."

Tom stood up, and so did Neelix. "You're not thinking of going back there!" He looked down at the others. "The fool needs company. Take care of them dearest, I'll see you later."

Tom quickly took Neelix's commbadge and he handed it to Kes. "Make that four to beam up. Lock on the other commbadge, and energise."

Tom and Neelix headed back to the hole as the others beamed away.

**Meanwhile**  
Kathryn was tending to Tuvok (holding his face, that's what it looks like) as Chakotay cried out in pain. Kathryn went over to him.

"My leg is broken, I can't move," Chakotay muttered.

"Hold on," Kathryn said.

Tom and Neelix arrived on the scene. Neelix and Kathryn helped Tuvok to his feet, and the three headed back the way Tom and Neelix came. Tom went over to Chakotay.

"Get out of here, Paris, before this whole place comes down!" Chakotay yelled. The staircase Chakotay was on fell slightly when it started to break away from the rest of the stairs. Tom tried to reach over to Chakotay.

"I intend to, as soon as I get you up," Tom said.

"You get on those stairs, they'll collapse. We'll both die," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, but if I save your butt, your life belongs to me. Isn't that some sort of Indian custom?" Tom asked.

"Wrong tribe," Chakotay muttered.

"I don't believe you." Tom reached over and he got a hold of Chakotay's right arm. "You'd rather die than me be the one to rescue you."

"Fine, be a fool," Chakotay muttered. He put his hand roughly on Tom's shoulder, and Tom pulled him up. "If I die at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you go with me!" Tom headed back up the stairs.

"Isn't there some Indian trick, where you can turn yourself into a bird and fly us out of here?" Tom asked.

"You're too heavy," Chakotay replied.

The stairs Chakotay was originally on broke away, and collapsed. Chakotay and Tom didn't hear the crash landing for a few seconds afterward.

**Voyage****r, Sickbay**  
The Doctor was treating Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry, James and Jessie. Kathryn was standing nearby.

In: "Bridge to Janeway. The Kazon guys are heading to the array."

Chakotay sat up. "Captain, tell the Marquis on your Bridge to report back to our ship." He stood up, and he headed over to James and Jessie, they had stood up as well. "Come on, we're getting back to our ship."

"Finally, that hologram really freaks me out," Jessie muttered as she, Chakotay and James headed out. Tuvok and Kathryn also followed.

"I strongly advice you to rest," the Doctor said to a closed door. He turned back to Harry who was getting off the biobed too. "Are the crew always this difficult?"

"I dunno Doc, my first mission," Harry replied and he walked out.

"Doesn't anyone know how to switch me off?" he said to himself.

**Voyager**  
Kathryn, Tuvok and Harry reached the Bridge as the Marquis crewmembers were heading out.

"Get the weapons online, and get the shields to full," Kathryn ordered.

"Weapons online, shields at 100% Captain," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert," Kathryn commanded.

**Marquis Ship**  
All the Marquis crew entered the cockpit. Everyone took a station, and they sat down at them.

"Ok, who's at Tactical?" Chakotay asked without turning around to see for himself.

"Er, I am," James said. Everyone felt rather scared.

"We're doomed," the Klingon girl whispered to Chakotay.

"Maybe not, B'Elanna, remember the old drill?" Chakotay asked.

B'Elanna nodded, and she turned to Tactical. "We just got a message from the Kazon James, they say you're gay."

"Why does everyone think that?" James said angrily, and he pouted.

"Probably because you are," Craig (who's just appeared out of nowhere) said. A girl the same age, who was standing next to him, laughed.

"Why do they think I'm gay, they haven't seen me yet?" James asked.

"Damn," B'Elanna whispered.

"Somebody must of told them," Chakotay replied.

"That's it, I'll show them who's gay," James said.

"How are you going to do that?" Craig asked with interest.

"Ok, I'll just get my own back," James replied.

Chakotay briefly winked at B'Elanna, and they both turned back to their stations.

Jessie sighed, and she placed her hand on her forehead. "Maybe it's the whole 'everyone thinks his actor, H, is gay' thing," she muttered to herself.

**Voyager**  
Kathryn turned to Tuvok. "We should beam over there." Tuvok nodded in response. Kathryn turned to Tom. "Mr Paris, take the comm."

"Yes ma'am," Tom said, and he replaced the guy at the helm.

Kathryn and Tuvok headed for the turbolift.

"Erm, who is in command?" Claire asked.

Tom briefly turned around. "Who has the highest rank?"

Everyone looked around at each other. Everyone went a little nervous.

"The highest rank in the main cast is Harry," Lee replied.

Harry looked over the moon. "I'm in command? Cool!"

"Great, this is going to be fun," Lee muttered.

"Hey, another Kazon ship has just appeared," Claire said.

The viewscreen showed the new arrival, it was a huge ship. It looked 5 times larger than Voyager did.

"Holy s***!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone turned to him.

"Swearing on Star Trek, is that allowed?" Faye asked.

"Hell yes, everyone swear now," Claire replied.

Everyone did so, and the censor machine blew up. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"It isn't now," Harry said.

"Damn, I was enjoying that," Lee muttered.

Harry shook his head and he worked at his console. "Voyager to Janeway. The Kazon's just got some backup."

In: "We need more time, can you hold them off for a few more minutes?"

"We can try, Kim out," Harry said.

"We can try, but we're not going to be able to," Claire said.

**Marquis Ship**  
"Their weapons array has been hit, they're in trouble," Chakotay said.

"Neither of us has enough fire power to stop that ship. James used all the torpedoes," B'Elanna said.

James tried to look innocent. "They called me gay."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "No they didn't, I just said they did so you'd go nuts with the weapons. You went a little too nuts."

James folded his arms and pouted. Jessie giggled slightly. "Stop pouting, it always makes me laugh." James tried to stop pouting but he couldn't.

"I'm setting a collision course for the Kazon ship..." Chakotay started to say. The girl next to Craig screamed, and she ran out of the cockpit. Almost everyone else followed suit.

"You actually set a collision course on purpose? That's a novelty," Danny muttered.

"Be quiet Danny. B'Elanna, beam everyone on board Voyager. I'm staying here to pilot the ship," Chakotay said.

B'Elanna nodded, and she headed out of the cockpit. Everyone else that was left followed her.

"Chakotay to Paris. My crew's coming over. Tell one of your cracker jack Starfleet transporter chief's to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and get some heat off your tail," Chakotay said.

**Voyager**  
"Don't think for a second this makes us even, Chakotay. Your life is still mine, Paris out," Tom said.

The Marquis main cast came onto the Bridge.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well duh, we're here to watch dumb a**," Craig replied.

All the Federation main cast groaned, and they continued with what they were doing.

"He's getting too close," Claire said.

"We're getting you out of there Chakotay, Lee," Tom said. Lee nodded.

In: "No, not yet!"

**Marquis Ship**  
Chakotay watched as the Kazon ship loomed closer and closer. "Now!" he yelled. He dematerilised, and a few seconds later the ship smashed into the Kazon's hull.

**Voyager**  
"Paris to Transporter Room, do you have him?" Tom asked.

In: "They've got me."

Most of the Marquis crew sighed in relief.

The Kazon ship lost control and it slowly headed straight for the array. Within seconds the ship smashed straight through a part of the array.

In: "Janeway to Voyager, what's going on?"

"A Kazon ship has just collided with the array, Captain. Are you all right?" Tom replied.

In: "Affirmative, stand by."

Chakotay stepped onto the Bridge, and he joined B'Elanna, James, Tom and Jessie near the helm.

"What are they doing over there exactly?" Jessie asked.

"They're obviously trying to get the Caretaker to take us home," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh, super," Jessie muttered sarcastically.

About five minutes later Kathryn and Tuvok arrived back on the Bridge.

"Ready all tri-cobalt devices. Open a channel to the Kazon," Kathryn ordered as she stood back in the centre of the Bridge.

The viewscreen activated to show Javin. "Be advised Captain, I'm sending for additional ships."

"I am going to keep this quick, Javin. I am going to destroy the array," Kathryn said.

"You cannot do that," Javin said angrily.

"I can, and I will. Shut it off," Kathryn said. The viewscreen changed back to show the Kazon ships.

"The tri-cobalt devices are ready, Captain," Tuvok said.

B'Elanna went upto Kathryn. "What do you think you're doing. That array is the only way we have to get home."

"I know you may have family and loved ones at home, so do I.." Kathryn said.

"Speak for yourself," James muttered.

"I cannot sacrifice the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home," Kathryn said. She turned around and walked away.

"What other way home is there?" B'Elanna said angrily. Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder. "Who is she to be making the decisions for all of us?"

"She's the Captain," Chakotay replied.

"Fire!" Kathryn commanded. Everything went in slow motion as Voyager fired the tri-cobalt devices at the array. A few was all it took. The hull buckled, and it exploded.. sending debree everywhere.

"The lead ship is hailing us, Captain," Tuvok said.

Kathryn stared into space for a few more seconds. "On screen," she said quietly.

Javin appeared on the viewscreen once again. "You have made an enemy today." The viewscreen changed back.

"They're withdrawing Captain," Tuvok said. 

**END OF PART ****7**  
  
**PART ****8**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 8 |**  



	8. Part Eight

**SEASON ONE**  
  
  
**CARETAKER**  
**Part 8**

**One day later, the Ready Room**  
Kathryn was standing in front of the window, staring into space. The door chimed.

"Come in," she called, she headed back to her desk.

Chakotay came in, followed by all the extra Marquis characters.

"Before I decide I want to know, how old are they all?" Kathryn asked.

"Lisa is about 14," Chakotay said as he looked at the young girl beside Craig. "Craig is 14 as well." Chakotay glanced at the four remaining Marquis. "Three of them are 21, and Jessie is 20."

Kathryn shook her head. "The 14 year olds aren't old enough to be working crewmembers. They will have to join the training course that I sent my cadets to."

"But what about the final four?" Chakotay asked.

"I'll assign them to Engineering, a lot of my Engineering staff were killed after all," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, Captain. Before we go can I ask if you told Mr Paris the news yet," Chakotay asked.

"No I haven't, but I will. Dismissed," Kathryn replied.

Lisa and Craig were the first to step out. Danny and the last Marquis guy followed. Chakotay & Jessie were half way out the door when they noticed that James was looking at Kathryn in an odd way.

"James, what's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Is it just me, or is there something really odd looking on her head," James replied.

Kathryn's eyes widened, and she started feeling her hair.

"There, that's it, your hand's on it," James said.

Kathryn glared at him. "That is my hair."

Chakotay slapped his forehead with his right hand.

"Well it sure is odd, bye," James said. Jessie giggled, and they both walked out.

"Chakotay," Kathryn muttered.

"I'm sorry Captain, I forgot to warn you about those two," Chakotay said.

"What are their names, I'll need to know when I start yelling at them," Kathryn asked.

"Jessie Rex and James Taylor," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Did you say Taylor?"

Chakotay looked puzzled. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"I think I might of erm, met his father," Kathryn replied.

"For one thing his father's been dead for 16 years. Secondly, there is obviously more than one James Taylor in this universe. There's hardly any chance that it could be his father," Chakotay said.

"You have a point," Kathryn said, her voice sounded a little nervous.

"I'll go now, Captain," Chakotay said, and he walked out.

Kathryn nodded. "Dismissed," she said to an empty room.

**10 minutes later**  
Tom walked in, and he went straight over to the desk.

"You wanted to see me Captain," Tom said.

"Mr Paris, you have a problem. I have invited the Marquis to be part of this crew, it's the only reasonable thing to do under the circumstances," Kathryn said.

Tom smiled. "Will you be getting a body guard for me, Captain?"

"It appears you already have one," Kathryn muttered.

"I do?" Tom said questioningly.

"Mr Chakotay said something about his life belonging to you. He'll be taking responsibility for your safety," Kathryn said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Tom said.

"Don't be too sure. I've also asked him to be my First Officer. Everyone on this ship will report to him, including the Lieutenant assigned to the comm," Kathryn said.

Tom looked puzzled. "What, me?"

Kathryn stood up. "Yes, Tom. I'm promoting you to Lieutenant." She smiled and she handed over a few pins. Tom took them off her and he stared at them for a little while.

"For the first time in my life I don't know what to say," Tom said and he laughed.

"You've earned it, Tom," Kathryn said. She and him headed towards the door. "I'm only sorry your father wont know."

"Oh, he'll know. When we get back," Tom said, and he walked out.

Neelix and Kes ran in before the door could fully close.

"Captain, we were just coming to speak to you," Neelix said quickly.

"We've supplied your ship with water, Neelix, and it's ready to go," Kathryn said.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. We want to go with you," Neelix said.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a passenger ship," Kathryn said.

"Of course not, we wont be passengers," Kes said.

"We'll be valuable colleagues," Neelix said.

"Colleagues?" Kathryn muttered.

"Whatever you need will be my responsibility. You need a guy, I'm your guy, you need supplies. I know where to get them from. I have friends among races you don't know exist. You need a cook? Oh, you haven't lived until you have tasted my cooking. It'll be my job to anticipate your needs before you even have them, and I anticipate your first need will be me," Neelix said.

"Captain, we both want very much to be part of your journey," Kes said. Neelix smiled and he put an arm around her shoulders.

Kathryn smiled, and she nodded.

**The Bridge**  
Kathryn was finishing her really long and boring lecture off. The awake crewmembers were quickly waking the asleep ones with a few nudges, and pokes.

"Somewhere, someday, we'll find a way back. Mr Paris, set a course..... for home."

Tom rubbed his eyes to get all the sleep out. "Aye Captain." Kathryn didn't really notice.

Voyager shot off into the unknown at the speed of light.

**2 d****ays**** later, Engineering**  
Carey and B'Elanna were arguing at a station, while everyone else was crowding around to watch.

"I want to fix this malfunction!" Carey yelled.

"No, I want to!" B'Elanna screamed.

B'Elanna pushed him away from the console. Carey pushed back. Everyone saw smoke coming out of B'Elanna's ears. Everyone saw her push him away from the console again, and then give him a massive punch in the face. He went flying to the ground. Blood started pouring down his face.

B'Elanna walked upto him, and she knelt down beside him. "Sorry, maybe you should goto Sickbay," she said in a very unsympathetic voice. She stood back up, and she stormed out of the room. 

**THE END**

**No it isn't.... it's only the Beginning!**

**Will Chakotay come even with Tom? Did Janeway really meet James' father, do we really care? Will Carey ever be seen again after the next episode? Will we find out what that Marquis guy's name was? Why did it take so long to finish this damn episode off? What kind of name is Hohehoheho? What was the point of that scene? And where did this James being gay theory come from?**  
**The answers to probably none of these small questions will be revealed next time on B4 Fifth Voyager!**

**GOTO PARTS - | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 |**  
**GOTO EPISODE | 2 |**

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**  



End file.
